Początek końca...
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Gabinet Dyrektorski Nastała wiosna w szkole. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Dyrektor Monn, która odeszła to Dr Jones przejął obowiązki nowego dyrektora szkoły. Na pozycja jednak odebrała mu możliwość pracowania nad odtrutką. Wieczorami, po skończonych lekcjach, Dr Jones przesiadywał w gabinecie i podpisywał sterty papierów. Pewnego wieczora do gabinetu weszła Laura. Laura: Dobry... Dr Jones: O hej Laura. Dr Jones wstał i przystawił Laurze krzesło. Dr Jones: Chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać? Laura: Tak. Laura nabraław siebie powietrza. Laura: Czy kara Dona nie jest za surowa? Dr Jones: Karcer w piwnicy? Laura: Tak. Jakby nie patrzeć od tego incydentu minęły już całe trzy miesiące. Dr Jones: To prawda, ale nie mogę za niego odpowiadać. Laura: Wiem, o tym, ale staje się... taki dziwny. Dr Jones: Myślałem, że od razu zamieni się w jednego z nich. Laura: Ja też, ale widać, chcę żyć. Laura spuściła głowę. Laura: Żyć, by robić nam na złość. Dr Jones: Wiesz... Dr Jones zaczął się bawić długopisem. Dr Jones: Nie możesz mu nic już zarzucać. On wybrał swoją stronę. Dla nas niezbyt feralną. Laura przytaknęła. Laura: Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Nie uważasz, że mało nas zostało? Laura: Racja... ja, pan, Prof. Frous, Atena, Sasha, Tyson, Cleere, Steave no i oczywiście Don. Dr Jones: Pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno było nas tak dużo... Laura: Dodatkowo cały czas Pielęgniarka Clark nie wychodzi z Gabinetu. Jestem pewna, że antidotum jest właśnie tam... Dr Jones: Każdy chyba to podejrzewa. Nie możemy się jednak dać zdekonspirować Clark. Laura: Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Pewna siebie Laura założyła ręce. Laura: W obecnej sytuacji to jednak jedyna możliwość na znalezienie antidotum. Dr Jones: Racja. Odkąd Dyrektor Monn zostawiła mi to wszystko na głowie. Nie mam w ogóle czasu by pracować nad antidotum. Laura: Uda się panu. Grunt by Sekretarka nie ukradła panu duszy. Laura wstała. Laura: Na mnie chyba już czas. Dr Jones: Tak, pomóż może Tysonowi i Atenie w pracowni. Laura: Postaram się. Po tych słowach Laura wyszła z gabinetu. Dr Jones: Szkoda, że nikt nie wie... Dr Jones zamknął szufladę ze pistoletem w ręku. Dr Jones: ...jak bardzo jest mi z tym wszystkim źle. Pracownia Chemiczna Atena i Tyson testowali próbki na zarażonych szczurach. Atena: Żadnych efektów. Naprawdę... Tyson opuścił ręcę. Tyson: To już nie ma sensu. Laura stanęła w drzwiach. Laura: Nie możecie się poddawać! Atena: Laura? Laura wściekła zmierzyła swoich przyjaciół wzrokiem. Laura: Pielęgniarka Clark właśnie tego oczekuje! Paranoi i braku nadziei! Tyson: Spokojnie... Tyson zaczął uspokajać Laurę. Tyson: To normalne, że tracimy nadzieję. Przecież tak długo już męczymy się z tym antidotum... Atena: Na domiar złego Dr Jones nie ma już czasu nam pomagać. Laura: Bo to był idealny plan Clark. Atena: Co?! Laura założyła ręcę. Laura: To było logiczne, że wystarczyło się pozbyć Dyrektor Monn, a Dr Jones zastąpi ją. Nie będzie miał czasu na nic. To wszystko co robicie to też część jej planu. Tyson: Jedno mnie dziwi? Laura zwróciła uwagę na Tysona. Tyson: Skoro Pielęgniarka Clark tak cię nie cierpi, to dlaczego cię nie wykończy? Laura: Bo ma plan, w którym chcę mnie wykończyć ostatnią. Atena: Ale dlaczego ciebie?! Laura: Bym patrzyła, jak inni cierpią. Ci których kocham. Tyson: Ale... Laura: Genialne, co nie? Atena: Potworne... Laura: Szatańskie, ale Pielęgniarka Clark wie o tym. Laura zaczesała włosy za ucho. Laura: To tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia się... Piwnica Pielęgniarka Clark siedziała tuż za szklanymi drzwiami, za którymi był zamknięty Don. Pielęgniarka Clark: Myślisz, że warto było kocie? Don: Tak... Don splótł ręcę. Don: Czy jest lepsze miejsce, by przeżyć chorobę dusz? Don odgarnął pasmo włosów z twarzy. Don: A czy to nie jest tego warte? Pielęgniarka Clark westchnęła. Pielęgniarka Clark: A myślałam, że będziesz ciekawszy? Don: Chcesz by było ciekawiej? Pielęgniarka Clark: Raczej... Don: Zagrajmy... Don poślinił palec i przejechał nim po brwi. Don: Pozbądź się Laura... Pielęgniarka Clark pokręciła głową. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie... ona jedyna jeszcze dodaje naszej grze smaczku. Don: Ale pomyśl... zniszczysz we wszystkich nadzieję! Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ale po co mi do tego Laura? Oni sami siebie wyniszczają od wewnątrz... w końcu sam się do tego przyczyniłeś. Don: Wiem o tym... Don skoczył na krzesło. Don: Ale pomyśl! Śmierć Laury! Doznanie wartę wszystkiego! Pielęgniarka Clark zastanowiła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Może... Pielęgniarka Clark oparła się o szybę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ale bardziej ciekawe będzie wykończenie jej na samym końcu! :3 Don uspokoił się i wzruszył ramionami. Don: Jak chcesz... ale może ją chociaż psychicznie wykończysz trochę dla mnie? ^_^ Pielęgniarka Clark: Może! <3 Gabinet Pielęgniarski Laura w czasie pobytu Pielęgniarki Clark na dole postanowiła jeszcze raz przeszukać gabinet Pielęgniarki Clark z Cleere. Cleere: Chyba musisz serio coś na głowie... dlaczego znowu mamy przeszukać ten gabinet? Laura: Bo wiem, że ona gdzieś trzyma to antidotum! Cleere: Tyle to ja wiem... Cleere przetarła zakurzoną ramkę. Cleere: Ale ona też wie jak to schować, byśmy my tego nie znaleźli. Laura: Więc pomyślmy jak ona! Cleere: Czyli? Laura: Próbujmy myśleć poza szablonem... Laura przejechała ręką po biurku. Laura: Pomyślmy jako ktoś zarażony... Cleere: Jak myślisz, uda ci się? Laura: Spróbuję... Laura po chwili skierowała się do długiego regału z książkami. Chwytała je po kolei. Laura: Chyba mam! Laura wyciągnęła książkę, a półka jakby drgnęła. Cleere: Hę? Laura schwyciła ściankę regału, które okazały się drzwiami. Laura: Popatrz... Laura pokazała Cleere tajemny pokój. Cleere: Wow... Tajemny Pokój Laura szła przodem. Laura: Pomyślałabyś, że znajduje się tutaj pomieszczenie? Cleere uderzyła się w głowę. Laura: Że też nie wpadłyśmy na to, by wcześniej sprawdzić plan szkoły... Laura: Dobrze wiesz, że pewnie są tutaj razem ze wszystkim. Laura schwyciła pewien plan. Laura: Lepiej to zatrzymać. Nie wiadomo, kiedy się przyda. Cleere: Nie wierzę! Cleere chwyciła akta. Cleere: Ma tutaj nasze akta! Te, które szukaliśmy... Laura: Mylisz się... założę się, że nie ma tutaj wszystkich dokumentów. Cleere: Czyli? Laura: Mogę się założyć, że nie ma tutaj dokumentów Don'a i samej Clark. Cleere: No racja... Cleere włożyła do torby akta, wszystkich jeszcze nie zarażonych. Cleere: Jak mają tutaj kiedyś trafić ludzie, którzy mogą to zniszczyć, lepiej by nie znalazł naszych akt. Laura pokiwała głową. Laura: Chyba już nie ma się co łudzić, że nie uda się uratować tego miejsca i nie znajdziemy na to wszystko lekarstwa. Cleere: Niestety... Cleere odwróciła się w stronę Laury. Cleere: Co zrobimy, kiedy dojdziemy do końca roku? Laura: Nie wiem... Cleere: Nie możemy dopuścić, do światowej epidemii. Laura: ...która w gruncie rzeczy zaczęłaby się zaraz po zakończeniu tego roku szkolnego. Laura i Cleere na chwilę zamilkły. Laura: Nie ma chyba antidotum. Cleere: To logiczne. Nosi je chyba zawsze przy sobie. Laura: W sumie to miało by sens. Cleere westchnęła. Cleere: Lepiej się zbierajmy. Clark może wrócić lada moment. Laura: Ona i tak już pewnie wie i daje nam robić co chcemy. Cleere: Niestety... Cleere i Laura zamknęły tajemniczy pokoik i uciekły do swojego pokoju. Gabinet Dyrektorski Dr Jones podpisywał cały stos papierów, gdy przerwała mu znowu Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Witaj.. Pielęgniarka Clark zaszła Dr Jones'a od tyłu i uściskała go. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie męczy cię ta nędzna egzystencja... Wyszeptała mu to do ucha. Dr Jones: Może. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie było by świetnie, jakby to wszystko się dzisiaj skończyło? Dr Jones: Byłoby, ale moja rola polega na powstrzymywaniu cię. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie wychodzi ci to... skarbie. Dr Jones zaczął się kręcić i Pielęgniarka Clark usiadła przed nim na biurku. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie wolałbyś być moim małym żołnierzykiem? Dr Jones: Żołnierzykiem? Pielęgniarka Clark: No wiesz... jak inni zarażeni. Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Dr Jones: Nie. Lubię tą moją wersję, która umie ukazywać uczucia. Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła się bawić wisiorkiem. Pielęgniarka Clark: W tej zabawie i tak twoja rola jest by zginąć. Wcześniej czy później. Dr Jones wzruszył ramionami. Dr Jones: Wolę to niż służyć tobie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Zapłaciłbyś najwyższą cenę? Dr Jones: Prawdopodobnie tak. Pielęgniarka Clark: Dlaczego wy robicie się tacy nudni. Pielęgniarka Clark zeskoczyła z biurka. Pielęgniarka Clark: Gdyby nie ja zanudzilibyście na śmierć. Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Albo może zakochałbyś się z starej mnie? Dr Jones: Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Wiesz, że kocham starą ciebie. Pielęgniarka Clark parchnęła. Pielęgniarka Clark: I dlatego jesteś słaby... Korytarz Steave szedł przez korytarz, kiedy wpadł na Sashę. Steave: Hej. Dawno cię nie widziałem. Sasha zaniepokojona rozejrzała się. Sasha: Na-na prawdę?! Steave: No? Steave zdziwiony uniósł brew. Steave: Coś się dzieje?! Sasha: Nie... Sasha nerwowo zaczęła uderzać obcasem o podłogę. Sasha: Czy ja nie wyglądam jak oaza spokoju? Sasha uciekła. Steave: Co się z nią dzieje... Steave zajrzał do pokoju, z którego prawdopodobnie wyszła Sasha. Steave: Co do... Pokój 54 Laura wyjęła plan szkoły. Laura: Więc pod szkołą znajduje się stary tunel... Cleere: Raczej ściek. Cleere parsknęła ze śmiechu. Laura: W każdym razie to dobry sposób na ucieczkę... Cleere: Nie mów, że... Laura przerwała Cleere. Laura: Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, ale muszę rozważać możliwość, że będziemy musieli uciekać... Cleere: Serio tak ci się wydaje. Laura: Wiesz równie dobrze, że nie wiemy co planuje Clark... Cleere: No tak, ale do wakacji zostały jakieś trzy miesiące... Laura: No niby tak, ale... skąd wiesz, co się teraz wydarzy. Dosłownie w tym momencie do pokoju dziewczyn wbiegł Steave. Steave: Nie uwierzycie co się stało? Laura: Co?! Steave: Sasha chyba zabiła jednego z zarażonych. Cleere: Słucham?! Zszokowana Cleere pokręciła głową. Cleere: Nie... to przecież nie możliwe. Laura: Skąd to wiesz? Cleere: Natknąłem się przerażoną Sashę, która chyba wyszła z tego pokoju... Laura: Którego? Cleere: Chyba 34. Laura zastanowiła się. Laura: Czyli stary pokój Amiry? Laura zwróciła się do Cleere. Cleere: Taa... Laura: Co tam szukała... Cleere: Może to było mimo wszystko samoobrona? Steave: Nie. Ciało było... jakby to ująć... rozbebeszone. Cleere: Aż tak? Laura: Czyli zaczęło się... Cleere: Co?! Laura: Ostatnia część planu Clark. Chcę żebyśmy posunęli się do najgorszego. Cleere: Na serio przypuszczasz, że ona tak daleko się posunęła? Laura: A ty nie? Cleere: No... mimo wszystko nie możemy ją o wszystko oskarżać. Laura: Ale to jej wina. Jestem pewien... Steave: W każdym razie jedno jest pewne... Steave chwycił kij od Cleere. Steave: Musimy znaleźć Sashę i dowiedzieć się co się stało. Cleere wyrwała kij. Cleere: Zostaw! Cleere zmierzyła Steave'a wzrokiem. Cleere: Nie dotykaj moich rzeczy... Steave: Okej... Laura: Nie kłóćcie się... Laura chwyciła za klamkę. Laura: Chodźmy pogadać najpierw z Dr Jones'em! Cleere: Racja... Steave: Zróbmy to! Cała trójka wyszła z pokoju. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli Pielęgniarka Clark wyszła z łazienki i chwyciła za akta i plany. Pielęgniarka Clark: Myśleliście, że dacie radę mnie przechytrzyć? Pielęgniarka Clark zabrała akta. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie tak łatwo, nie tak łatwo Lauro... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... 'W następnym Odcinku' Cała trójka szukała Sashy. Laura: Gdzie ona może być? Dr Jones bawił się pistoletem. Dr Jones: Depresja... Laura weszła do pokoju. Od razu zauważyła brak akt. Laura: Pielęgniarka Clark... 'JEZU! TO JUŻ KONIEC PIERWSZEGO ODCINKA, TRZECIEGO WĄTKU! CZTERY ODCINKI DO KOŃCA FIKCJI!'' Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls